Losing Trust
by HarrysGurl14
Summary: Ron and Hermione are a couple but Hermione has changed sense her fifth year and is a whole new person. What will Harry and Ron do?
1. Default Chapter

"Bored. Bored is Me. OoO I am so bored. Wow People I am really bored." "Harry will you shut up!" Harry and Ron were in the gryffindor common room. Harry had rushed through his potions homework and was now sitting on the couch talking about how bored he is and annoying the crap out of Ron. "You know Ron ever sense you went out with Hermione you have been different." Harry said getting up and walking over to the table Ron was at. "Really? Why do you say that?" Ron asked not even looking up from his homework. "Well for one you care WAY much more about your homework. You never did before. It's like Hermione changed you or something." Ron sighed. "It's not because of Hermione. Tuesday I was called into Dumbeldore's office. He said I was in danger of failing my 6th year. So I changed. I'm studying harder, working extra hard on my homework, and I'm also asking for more work to help my grade." Harry thought a moment. "Don't kill me but it may be because of Hermione." Ron looked clueless. "Why do you say that?" "Well you're always with Hermione for one." "Yeah but Harry if that was it Hermione would be failing." "Face it Ron Hermione is abnormal she can't fail it's like some kind of.kind of.Device or something stuck up in her brain or something..Who knows." Ron laughed. "Yeah Hermione is a little to smart. I'm surprised she's not taking 7th year courses already." Harry nodded in agreement. "Anyways I'm done now." Ron said slamming his book shut. "Cool want to go to the great hall and grab a snack?" Harry asked. "No sorry Harry I got to go to the Library and find some information on Poly Juice Potion. It's for a project." Ron said. "But Ron we already know about it. Remember our second year." Harry said. Ron remembered it all right. He, Harry, and Hermione made up a Poly Juice Potion to transform into Crabbe and Goyle so they could sneak information from Malfoy about the Chamber of Secrets. "Yeah well Hermione made that all we had to do was get the hairs. We are now legally learning it and I want to know how to do it without Hermione helping me." Ron shoved his books in his bag and walked out the portrait hole. Harry shook his head and grabbed his broom from the corner of the common room. Sense he didn't have anything to do he was going to go practice for his next Quidditch game.  
  
Harry was flying around the field chasing after a golden golf ball he put a spell on to make it fly. He caught it every time in less then five minutes. He landed on the grown and walked over to the stairs that led to the stands. He walked up into the Gryffindor stand and laid on the bench staring at the stars. He started to feel himself drift off until he heard a voice. "Harry?" Harry jolted up and saw Hermione. "Oh hello Hermione." Harry said rubbing his eyes. "Did I disturb you?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head. "I was wondering if I could sit here with you." Hermione asked. "Well it's pretty dark and the lights on the field have a timer they will be going off soon." Harry said. Hermione smiled an evil smile. "Perfect!" She leaned in and pressed a passionate kiss on Harry's lips. Harry tried pushing away but Hermione had to strong of a grip. Finally he was able to push away. "Oh Wow!" Hermione said smiling. "Oh No!" Harry said grabbing his broom. "I can't believe you would do that Hermione! Ron is your boyfriend and MY best friend! I'm not going to betray him!" Harry walked down the steps of the stand all the way to the ground. Hermione looked over the railing at Harry as he walked off the field.  
  
Harry went to sleep early that night. He fell asleep around 9:00 thinking about what Hermione had done. He heard the faint snores of Ron. He didn't know weather or not he should tell Ron. He finally fell asleep and before he knew it, Fred was waking him up. "Come on Harry time to get ready for the game." Fred Weasley was the new Gryffindor Keeper. The old Gryffindor keeper, Oliver Wood, had graduated so before he left he ended up giving the position to Fred and Colin Creevey a 5th year took Fred's place which was a beater. Harry yawned and walked slowly over to the Window. He saw to people out on the field who Harry recognized at once. It was Ron and Hermione. Harry looked over at Ron's bed. He didn't even notice it being empty. On Ron's table was a note all balled up. Harry walked over and un-folded it. He recognized Hermione's writing immediately.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Please meet me out by the lake at 6:00 I have something to tell you. I think it may affect our relationship.  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry went pale. What if Hermione told Ron about last night but not only that did a few twists and turns and blamed it on Harry. Harry grabbed his quidditch robes out of his closet and threw them on. He ran down the stairs to the main common room and grabbed a muffin off the table that Mcgonagal left for the students and ate it why walking down to the lake.  
  
"Hermione do you expect me to believe that Harry would make a move on you?!" Ron shouted. Harry was right he knew Hermione would try and blame it on him. "It's true Ron! I was up in the Quidditch stands watching Harry practice and then he came up there and tried making a move on me." "That is a bunch of Rubbish Hermione. Why don't you tell Ron the truth? Why don't you tell Ron how I was in the Quidditch stands laying down ALONE and you came up and YOU made the move on me. Can't you tell the truth for once Hermione? I swear ever sense your fifth year you have been nothing but a spoil selfish slutty brat. I hate you Hermione Granger! I hate you!" Ron and Hermione both were startled by the sudden appearance of Harry. Harry threw the rest of his muffin in the lake and stood there for a second. Ron looked at Harry with deep concern and then at Hermione. Harry shook his head then said, "I have a game to get ready for." He turned around and left for the castle. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat in his room on his four-poster the rest of the day after the game. He told Mcgonagal he wasn't feeling to well and asked if he could stay in his room. She hesitated a bit but finally agreed. Harry grabbed a book from his table. It was his father's journal. His father had only written on two pages so Harry took over.  
  
Dear Journal  
  
It's been real tough today. Last night Hermione tried making a move on me, and then, this morning blamed it on me to Ron. I skipped school today and stayed in the common room. I hope I haven't lost Ron's friendship. I've been thinking a lot lately and I don't know if I can hold in my anger too much longer. I have been angry with Hermione sense our fifth year (last year) and this morning I had let it out some but not all the way. I have a huge knot in my stomach and it's tearing my insides apart. This isn't the first time Hermione has done something to me like this and I believe it won't be the last. I don't love Hermione and I don't plan ever being with her. I hope Ron knows what's good for him and breaks up with her.  
  
Harry J. Potter November 3  
  
Harry put his book back in his drawer and laid his head on his pillow. He drifted off to sleep and an hour later woke up. He saw Mcgonogal walk in. "Professor? What are you doing here?" Harry asked. "Seeing if you felt good enough to come for dinner. If not I will be happy to bring you something up." Mcgonagol said. Harry shook his head. "I'll be down there in a minute." Professor Mcgonagol walked out of the room and closed the door. Harry took off his Quidditch robes that he still had on from this morning. He pulled out a new clean dress shirt and a clean pair of black dress pants and put them on. He then grabbed his tie and threw that on as well. He saw his black gryffindor robe but couldn't find a clean gryffindor sweater. He looked in the drawer in his dresser next to his bed and found one. He threw it on and then put his robe on. Harry walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. He had spiked hair and wore contacts. He went into the boy's bathroom and took out his contacts and then took a spray bottle and wet his hair down combing out the gel. He then took a towel and rubbed his hair dry. He brushed it in the position where he had it back in his first year. He then reached in a container and grabbed his glasses. He was sick of the new hot Harry Potter. He wanted to be his original self. He smiled at his self. He went back to his four- poster and put his shoes on. Then went down to the great hall.  
  
He walked into the great hall and saw Ron but not Hermione. Ron looked up and saw Harry and smiled. "Hey Harry over here!" Ron shouted. Harry went and sat down next to Ron. He acted like nothing happened. If Ron brought it up, more power to him. "I'm starving Harry said rubbing his hands together." He picked some chicken out of the middle of the table and then got a spoon full of potato salad. Ron was chewing his food and seemed to look at everything Harry was getting. He didn't look at all depressed. " 'ey 'arry you misse' a great 'arm's 'esson." Ron said." "What?" Harry said. Ron swallowed and said. "You missed a great Charms Lesson." "Oh." Harry said not at all enthusiastic. "Hey Harry you went back to your old look." Seamus said. Harry nodded. "I got sick of my new look. That's all." Ron and Harry walked back up to the Gryffindor Common room with Dean, Seamus, and Neville. Peeves the Poltergiest, came up and was making a horrible cackling laugh. "What do you want?" Harry asked annoyingly. "Mr. Weasel your little girlfriend is soooo upset." Peeves said. "It's Weasley, and what do u mean she's upset?" Ron said. "Well Nearly Headless Nick and I were walking with The Bloody Barron and we saw Hermione running into the girls bathroom. Then we heard a horrible noise and one of our lady witches came out and said Hermione made herself throw up." Ron, Harry, Dean, Seamus, and Neville all gasped and ran towards the girl's bathroom. "Who's going to go in there?" Dean asked. "I'm not." Neville said. "Psh I just got out of Detention." Seamus echoed. "Well someone has to go in!" Ron exclaimed. "She's your girlfriend Ron why don't you." Dean said. "She USED to be my girlfriend!" Ron corrected. These words hit Harry like a needle stabbing his heart. "I'll do it." Harry said looking at the doorknob to the bathroom as if it were going to jump up and bite him. He opened the door, walked in, and closed it behind him. "Hermione?" He said. He heard a soft sobbing noise coming from the third stall. He opened the stall and saw Hermione leaning over the toilet sobbing like she was going to throw up again. She gobbled up more candy that she had in a bag and stuck her finger in her mouth but Harry yanked it out. "Stop. Stop now why you still can." He said. "Why you don't care about me." She said sticking her finger in her throat and making the candy come up. Harry closed his eyes, covered his mouth and turned his head. Why was Hermione doing this? Harry grabbed the candy and threw it in his bag. He then helped Hermione up. When she got to her feet she collapsed. Harry picked her up and carried her outside. Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville were waiting. "I am very mad for what she did but I am still her friend so I am taking her to the hospital wing. Ron if you had any decency in you, you would join me." Harry said giving Ron a cold stern look. Ron gulped and nodded and him, Dean, Seamus, and Neville followed Harry to the hospital wing.  
  
A week had passed and Hermione still wasn't out of the Hospital wing. "She's lost a lot of body weight just throwing up three times believe it or not." Professor Pomfrey said. Ron turned around where he wasn't looking at Harry. He started to cry. "Mrs. Pompfrey have you examined Hermione thoroughly?" Ron asked not even turning around. "Well yes why?" She asked. "Was she pregnant?" Ron asked again. Harry gasped at this. "No not that I know of. Of course I could check again." She said sternly. "Please." Was all Ron said. Madam Pomfrey walked back in and shut the door. "What do you mean pregnant?" Harry asked. He still was looking at Ron's back. "Hermione told me she was pregnant. But she could have said that wanting attention knowing her." He said. Harry sat down on the ground. Ron turned around and sat down next to Harry. "I was so cheery at lunch because I broke up with Hermione and I was trying to hide the fact that I was hurt." Harry looked up at Ron and then stood back up. He hugged Ron. "You're more then a friend. You're a brother." Harry said. They stood there for a few more minutes until Madam Pomfrey came back out. "She's not pregnant." She said. "She wasn't ever pregnant." Ron nodded his head. "I got to study I'll come back by later." He turned around walking off slowly. Harry stood there with Madam Pomfrey in complete silence. He then turned to her, gave a weak smile and then said, "Cheers." Before walking off. 


	3. Chapter 3

"The Hagrid why would she tell Ron she was pregnant?" Harry said. Harry had waisted no time in going to see Hagrid after he left the Hospital Wing. He told Hagrid everything from when he was in the Quidditch stands all the way to the Hospital a few minutes ago. "Maybe the girl wants attention. You're right abou' that. Hermione would never truly harm someone Harry." Hagrid said. Harry sighed. "She hurt me. She tried making Ron hate me. I could of lost Ron's friendship if he believed Hermione." "Well you have good ol' Fred to thank abou' that." Hagrid said winking. Harry was confused. "Why?" "Well because you and Hermione weren't the only one in the stands that night. Fred and Colin were in the very next stand going over Quidditch skills. They saw Hermione come up there but they ignored it until they heard you scream." Harry stood there thinking a moment. Fred and Colin must have been hiding very well. Harry couldn't see them at all. Either that or he was too mad to even pay attention. "Thanks for the talk Hagrid." Harry said finally. "Anytime." Hagrid replied.  
  
Harry walked back into the castle and towards the Library. He looked in the far corner and saw Ginny and Ron. He went up to them. "Ron where's Fred do you know?" Ron shook his head. "Ginny?" "Yeah I saw him go down to the Quidditch field with some girl." Ginny said. "Thanks." Harry ran off towards the Quidditch field and saw Fred there with a girl. He was showing her all the tools they used on Quidditch. "Hey Fred." Harry said going up to them. "Oh hey there Harry this is Josie she's going to be the new seeker next year. Sense I'm graduating I was going to put you in charge of keeper if that's all right." Harry nodded. "That's fine. Fred I really need to talk to you." Fred looked at Josie. "Excuse me one moment." He grabbed a broom and handed it to Josie. "Take this and try catching the Snitch. Remember it's very hard to see so if you have trouble I will send Harry up." Josie nodded. Harry and Fred walked off with Harry giving Josie the one finger sign telling her it would only be a minute. "Fred you didn't tell me you were in the stands that night when Hermione tried making a move on me." Harry said when they were out of earshot of Josie. Fred shrugged. "Didn't really need to I guess." "Well thanks you helped a lot I owe you one." Harry said. Fred smiled and said, "Anytime." He walked back over to the Quidditch box and grabbed his broom that was next to it. He came back over to Harry and handed it to him. "She's having a bit of trouble. Could you help her?" Harry nodded and mounted the broom. He pushed on the ground with his feet and flew off. Fred saw Josie trying her hardest to catch the snitch but her one problem was she couldn't grab hold of her broom with one hand without wobbling. Harry caught the snitch and then he and Josie landed. "Not bad flying Josie. You just got to learn how to fly with one hand." Fred said. "I know I still have trouble with that." She said. "Well time to get cleaned up dinner will be ready soon." Harry grabbed the Quidditch box and Fred and Josie grabbed the two brooms and headed back to the castle.  
  
Another week passed and it was time for Thanksgiving. Harry and Ron walked to the Great Hall and saw Hermione there. She had finally gotten out of the Hospital. Harry and Ron walked further down the table and sat with Dean, Seamus, and Neville not even making eye contact with Hermione. Harry looked down and saw the hurt expression on her face. She got up and walked towards the door. "You don't think she's going to make herself throw up again do you?" Harry asked. Ron looked up and saw Hermione walk towards the door. "Who knows? And who cares? Not my problem." Harry watched Hermione walk the rest of the way out of the Great Hall and then shrugged. He waited for Professor Dumbeldore to make his announcements and then they ate. When they were done Ron walked towards the Library and Harry walked towards the Gryffindor Tower. When he got there he saw Hermione curled up in a ball on the couch staring into the fire. She looked up and made eye contact with Harry. Harry turned his eyes away and then walked up to the boy's dormitory. He pulled his robes off and walked into the bathroom. He was in nothing but his boxers now. He turned the water on in the shower and waited for the water to get good and hot. He stared at himself in the mirror. Then took off his glasses and boxers and climbed in the shower. He let the water run down his back. He stood there thinking about Hermione in the common room. He had a feeling he wasn't going to trust her again. Harry grabbed his shampoo bottle and poured some in his hands he scrubbed his hair and then let the shampoo sit why he washed his body. When he was clean he climbed out the shower and walked into the dormitory. He saw Ginny sitting there on his bed. He felt kind of embarrassed sitting there in front of her in a towel so he asked her if she would climb into bed and close the curtain why he got dressed. She did that and then Harry could hear her speak through the curtain. "Harry why are you so mad at Hermione?" Harry walked around the dormitory looking for some more boxers. He looked in his closet and found some at the bottom of it. He grabbed them and some casual clothes too sense nothing else was going to happen that evening. "She hurt both me and Ron." He said. He pulled on his boxers and some jeans and then threw back the curtains on his bed and made Ginny sit up. He moved his pillow and grabbed a t-shirt from behind it. "Do you keep your clothes in any place you have?" She asked. "Basically." He said. He pulled his shirt on and then sat on the bed. "Harry as you know tomorrow we are having the Thanksgiving dance. Why we didn't have it today I have no clue. But I was wondering would you like to go with me?" There was a pause and then Harry said. "Sure I would be happy to." Ginny smiled and hugged Harry. She walked out of the dormitory and Harry laid down on the bed. He grabbed his journal and wrote.  
  
Dear Journal  
  
Hermione was out of the Hospital she was at the Thanksgiving feast. Ron and me completely ignored her. She didn't like the idea so she ran off. I found her in the common room curled up on the couch. I didn't say anything cause I really didn't care anymore. When I got out of the shower I saw Ginny on my bed. She asked me if I would go to the dance with her and I couldn't refuse. I'm really starting to like Ginny. * Blushes * I hope Ron agrees and lets me take her. I don't have anything else to say so I'm going to end here.  
  
Harry J Potter November 17 


	4. Chapter 4

Ron thought it was a terrific idea that Harry was going to take Ginny to the dance. She had fancied Harry ever sense their first time on Platform 9 ¾. Ron was going to go with Susan Bones a sixth year just like them. Ron and Harry had no word on weather or not Hermione got a date a frankly they really didn't care. Harry wanted to take another shower before the dance even though he took one last night and earlier that morning. After Harry and Ron were in there dress robes they went to the Great Hall ready for the dance. They saw Ginny and Susan outside talking. Ron went up and gave Susan a hug. Harry just grabbed Ginny's hand and led her into the great Hall. They spent the next 2 hours laughing and joking. There was no sign of Hermione. "Maybe she decided to stay in the dormitory." Ron said. "Which is better for me." Ginny shook her head. "I heard Hermione get up at about 3 am this morning and I haven't seen her sense." Harry and Ron exchanged looks. Ginny shrugged and took a drink from her goblet. "I'll be right back Harry nature call's." Ginny said. To her surprised Harry leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back but more passionately. Ron and Susan started making kissing noises to Harry and Ginny and also started laughing. Ginny hit Ron on the shoulder and rolled her eyes before walking out.  
  
Ginny walked into the girl's bathroom and heard someone talking in one of the stalls. She listened more carefully. "Oh Ron why won't you take me back. I swear it was Harry he practically raped me! Ron please baby, don't leave." Ginny got on her hands and knees and looked under the stall she saw a pair of feet standing there but there was only one. There weren't any other pairs. All of a sudden the door to the stall burst open and Hermione came out and shoved Ginny into the wall. "WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO BE WITH HARRY?" Hermione yelled. Ginny tried screaming for help but Hermione had her hand up on Ginny's neck and was cutting her breathing off. Ginny started coughing and chocking and everything was going blurry. Hermione finally let Ginny go. Hermione sank to the floor and started crying. Ginny silently left the bathroom with Hermione on the floor hugging her self and rocking back and forth. She ran to the Great Hall and saw Harry and Ron over by the stage talking to Fred, George, Dean, Seamus, and Neville. "HARRY!" She screamed running over to him and thrusting her arms around him. Harry could feel her shake with fear and heard her sob into his shoulder. "Ginny what's wrong? What Happened." Ron was curious to once she let go of Harry she pulled Ron into a hug. "Hermione is in the bathroom she tried attacking me." "Attacking you?" Ron gasped. "THAT'S IT I'M TURNING HERMIONE IN!" Harry sat down his goblet a little to hard spilling pumpkin juice all over the tablecloth and went over to Professor Snape. "Professor you got to help me." Harry said. "Potter I don't have time with your silly problems." Snape snarled. "Then where is a teacher that actually cares about my silly problems?" Harry yelled. Snape stared at Harry. "Boy you will regret you ever did that." Snape said. "10 Points taken from Gryffindor." Harry ran his hand through his hair and stormed out of the Great Hall. He ran to the Transfiguration class and saw Mcgonagal. "Professor please you must help me!" Harry said running up to her desk. She lowered her glasses and stared at Harry. "What is it Potter." Harry stopped a minute to catch his breath. "It's Hermione. She's hurting the students." Mcgonagal looked positively shocked Harry was telling her something like this about Hermione. "She's upset because Ron dumped her and I don't want her but I want Ginny and so when Ginny went into the bathroom Hermione was in there and attacked her. Mcgonagol got up from her desk. "Lead the way Potter." Harry walked to the girl's bathroom with Mcgonagol following close behind. "Minerva what is all this?" Snape asked chasing after them. She didn't answer but kept walking. When they got to the bathroom Harry stood aside and let Mcgonagol in. Harry stood at the door with Snape and watched the horror on her face. Snape pushed passed Harry and walked in. Harry followed him. The site he saw almost killed him. Hermione was on the floor with blood around her and blood on the sink as well. "BLOODY HELL!" Ron had come in and saw the awful site as well. Ginny and Susan were behind him. "Ms. Weasley did you do this to her when she attacked you?" Ginny shook her head. "She finally let go of me so I took off." Snape walked over to Hermione and felt her pulse. "Amazingly Ms. Granger is still alive." "Potter go and get Professor Dumbeldore. Mr. Weasley you go to." Mcgonagol said. Harry and Ron nodded and took off. "What happened to her? Who did this I wonder?" Harry said as he and Ron powered walk down the halls. "I dunno." Ron said. When they got to Dumbeldore's office he was outside talking to Professor Flitwick. "Professor you got to help. It's Hermione!" Dumbeldore followed Harry and Ron back to the bathroom. Hermione was still in the same spot but she was on her back. Her was blood stained and there was a gash on her fore head. Ginny went up to Harry and stuffed her face in his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her head. Dumbeldore felt Hermione's pulse although he didn't need to because Hermione just then moved her head. She opened her eyes and saw Dumbeldore. He picked her up and carried her to the Hospital wing.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny were in the Gryffindor common room waiting for word from Mcgonagol. Ron was at the table studying and Harry was on the couch resting his head on his hand which was rested on the arm of the couch. Ginny had her head in Harry's lap and she had fallen asleep about 3 minutes ago. Harry stroked Ginny's Hair while looking into the fire. The portrait whole swung open and Ron and Harry looked up. Dumbeldore and Mcgonagol came in with Hermione walking lazily beside dumbeldore. He led her to a seat across from Ron and she laid her head on the table crying softly. "She's been brainwashed. Give her until morning and she should be fine." Harry and Ron nodded. "I'll be fine Ron. Don't worry about me." Hermione said. She got up and walked over to Ron and rested her head on his shoulder. Ron looked petrified. "Give her time Mr. Weasley." Dumbeldore said and walked out with Mcgonagol. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Harry walked into the Library looking for Ron. He saw him over in the corner at a table with.Hermione?!? Harry walked over to the table and sat down. "Hi Harry." Ron said not even looking up. "Hi." Harry said keeping his eye on Hermione. Hermione looked at Harry and gave him a week smile. "I got to go." She said getting up. Harry watched her as she walked out of the Library. "You're actually sitting with her?" Harry asked. Ron nodded. "Dumbeldore said she would be better in the morning so I thought I give her a chance. She is doing lots better. She hasn't made one move on me." Harry shook his head and got up he walked out the library and out of the castle. He walked towards the lake and saw Ginny there taking notes from a textbook. "Hey baby." Harry said giving Ginny a kiss on the lips. He sat down next to her. Ginny put her book up and looked at Harry. He had his legs stretched out and was propping himself up on his elbows. Ginny sat on him putting one leg on each side of him and leaned in a kissed him a little more passionately. Harry pulled her down on top of him the rest of the way. Ginny felt his hand slip under her skirt but she didn't stop him instead she reached down and un-buttoned his pants. Ginny reached into his pants and started playing with Harry's manhood. He groaned and pulled her closer to him kissing her more deeply. Ginny soon pulled away and said, "Harry I don't know about this." Harry placed a finger on her lips and whispered. "It will be fine." He continued kissing her. He removed her robe and untucked her shirt reaching up under it and placing his hands on her breast. He turned Ginny over where he was now on top of her. He fixed his robe where it was covering them up. He reached back under her skirt and took her panties off. He entered her quickly making her gasp. It felt like to Harry that he had been making love to her for an entire year before Ginny pushed him away. Ginny grabbed the clothes that Harry took off of her during their affair and went behind a tree. "Baby you alright?" Harry asked. Ginny poked her head out from behind the tree and smiled. "Yeah you were terrific." Harry laughed and stood up zipping and buttoning his pants back up. He looked in the distance and saw none other then Malfoy walking towards him. "Oh No Ginny are you dressed?" Harry asked. Ginny stepped out from behind the tree. "Yeah why." She said. Harry pointed towards Malfoy. Ginny gasped and grabbed her bag. "What may I ask were you two doing down here?" Malfoy asked grimly. "None of your business Malfoy." Harry said getting up in Malfoys face. "Why don't you just leave?" Malfoy looked from Ginny to Harry. He noticed Harry's shirt untucked and Ginny's hair messed up. He smiled. "Well, Well, Well, if I didn't know better I would think that you two were down here shagging!" Harry had a look of kill on his face. "LEAVE MALFOY!" he yelled. "Bloody Hell Potter. You shagged that tramp!" That did it Harry reached up and punched Malfoy dead in the nose. Malfoy held his nose screaming and falling to the ground. Harry grabbed his bag and took a hold of Ginny's hand. Both of them ran up to the castle and up to the gryffindor tower. When they got there Ron and Hermione were on the couch making out. "What may I ask are you two doing?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione jumped. "Nothing.. We were..were..just..you know we were just kissing. That's all." Ron said. He looked at Harry and Ginny and noticed Ginny's hair and her smeared make up and Harry's clothes. He also noticed Harry had some of Ginny's lipstick on him. "What were YOU TWO doing?" He asked. Harry and Ginny looked at them selves. "We were down by the lake." Ginny said blushing. Ron shook his head. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and led her upstairs. He led her into the boy's dormitory and closed the door. He took his robes of where he was just in his boxers. "Come on sweetie let's wash up before dinner." Ginny took her robes off down to her bra and panties and followed Harry into the bathroom. Harry turned the shower on the walked over to Ginny taking her panties and bra off. Ginny put her hands into Harry's boxers and grabbed his manhood again. He groaned. "Ginny lets just hurry and take a shower and tonight after everyone is asleep I will let you do so many things to me." Harry gave Ginny an evil and took his boxers off.  
  
When they were out and dressed Ginny had her hair in a towel. She pulled it down and grabbed a hair tie. She pulled her hair into a bun. Harry smiled at her and grabbed her waist. "Let's go eat." He said. He kissed her and they walked out of the common room and down to the great hall. 


End file.
